


Krispy Kreme & Speedsters

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [26]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Donuts, Family Fluff, Food, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Speed Eating, krispy kreme donuts, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Who can deny the great deliciousness that is Krispy Kreme donuts?  Not Wally or Barry, that's for sure.
In which, Wally and Barry eat donuts, then need to go get more.





	

Wally huddled in the furthest corner of his room with a festive red and white decorated cardboard box.  He traced the cursive-like letters with a devious grin that would make the Devil retreat.  “You snooze, you lose, Uncle Barry,” Wally snickered to himself.

He loved the way the k’s swished above the words, loved the happy snowman on the front.

But most of all, he loved the delicious treats inside.  Wally’s breath stuttered with excitement as he slowly lifted the lid.  His stomach growled loudly with want.  “Hello, my fluffy beauties,” Wally hummed, breathing in the delectable scent of the donuts.

He counted twelve altogether.  Half were plain, frosted donuts, while the other half were frosted with chocolate wrapping around the top in a wondrous ‘o’ shape.  “Such a happy sight.”

“And an even happier taste,” he grinned as he lifted one, fingers crumpling the frosting before he chomped into the donut.  Wally moaned with joy as the sweet sugar melted on his tongue.  They were perfect.  Slightly undercooked, but Wally loved them more that way.  God, so fluffy, so sweet, so.. _his._

Before he knew it, he was licking frosting from his fingertips and eying the remaining donuts with a ravenous sweet tooth to satisfy.  He quickly lifted a chocolate one and munched happily on the perfect fluffy cloud of sugariness.

One followed two, two became three, and before he knew it, he was left staring at an empty box.  Never before had he thought a box could look so sad, but there it was.  The snowman looked so heartbroken and, Wally felt his pain.  He could hardly believe this was the end.

Unable to hold himself back and still longing for more, he swiped his finger through the residual frosting and licked it away, repeating the action until there was nothing left but grease stains - ghosts of what once was, little graves of the eaten.

Wally was so busy staring at the empty box that he didn’t notice his uncle stepping into the room.  “Wally, I was looking for the donuts, have you seen -” Wally’s head shot up, eyes widening as he was caught red handed with a smear of frosting on his chin.

“Oh.”  Barry blinked, looking at his nephew.  He didn’t need to be a CSI to know what happened here.  “Wally..” he started.

Wally gave him a sheepish smile.  “Oops?”

Barry chuckled as Wally’s stomach grumbled again and then blushed when his followed.  “Why don’t we get another box or two, eh?”

Wally’s eyes lit up as he stood, box discarded in the recyclables and coat on his person.  He was ready to go.  “I’m ready!”  He bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement.  “Hurry up, Uncle Barry!” he called from the front door.

Barry chuckled and flashed down to the door, grabbing his wallet, coat and keys.  He wasn’t going to tell Wally that there was an identically empty box sitting at his desk in the lab.  Oh, well.  They could both use another box.

It was _Krispy Kreme_ after all. 

‘Best donuts ever,’ Wally smiled to himself as he watched an employee box up two dozen donuts at the store.  He couldn’t wait to eat more.

**Author's Note:**

> Small little homage to the fact that I've just realized how delicious Krispy Kreme donuts are. Some one's going to pay for this new addiction (and I have a feeling it will be me).
> 
> For my friends, who gave me the donuts in the first place. Thank you~
> 
> Hope you have a good week.
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


End file.
